


Spilling Secrets

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon has its claws hooked deep into Stiles, and before they get it out, it just might let out secrets that are too much for everyone around him to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Secrets

“He jerked off on your boyfriend - did either of them ever tell you that?”

Allison didn’t say anything, just kept laying the candles out. She knew better than to pay any attention to the thing inside the circle. It lied, they all lied, everybody knew that. As if reading her thoughts, the thing laughed, a sound that was disturbingly familiar. “Oh, sweetheart, I don’t have to lie. Not when the truth is so much more fun.”

She risked a glance at it only to see a slanted smile mocking her. “People really are ridiculously easy to fuck around with, you know. You could keep us out if you just told the truth, but instead you all walk around with years upon years of secret guilts and fantasies closed up inside you, and it just takes one tiny little crack. Just one, and I’m in and everything you’ve hidden is mine, to use however I want.”

“So you think that makes you better than us or something?” she asked, then immediately wanted to kick herself. Dammit, she knew better than to engage it.

The thing laughed again. “Baby girl, it’s not a matter of better or not. I’m just a whole lot more honest, that’s all.” A cruel smirk played on lips that she’d have sworn couldn’t twist like that if they tried. “But getting back to the good stuff, let’s talk about how your precious boyfriend used to let his best friend jerk off on him.”

She blanched and he smirked again. “Bet you thought it was just the once, didn’t you? Or didn’t you ever ask? Did you keep that to yourself?” The familiar voice dipped down into a husky purr. “I know you have, Allison. You’ve thought about it - everyone who’s ever seen them together has. Did it get you wet, imagining them kissing? Did you slip your hand down between your legs late at night while you wondered what Scott would say if you suggested both of them slipping through your window one of these weekends when Daddy’s out hunting nasties like me?”

Oh, God. It was like hearing everything she’d even thought about spilled out there at once. But if it was bad for her, she could only imagine how awful it was for - “No,” she blurted out, feeling her cheeks get hot with the lie.

Inky black eyes gleamed and she knew that the demon didn’t believe her. “Oh, I think you have. I think you’ve gotten off to it a lot more than you want to admit, even to yourself. But I’m in his head and I  _know_. I know all about how it started and just how many times they did it.” It snickered. “The loser actually kept count. He actually thought he might be falling in love with your boyfriend, but then you came along. And he hated you, especially when you accepted Scott, wolf and all. Only he was supposed to do that.”

Allison licked her lips and shook her head. “No, you’re wrong. Stiles doesn’t - he wouldn’t -”

One eyebrow rose. “Oh, but he  _would_  and he  _did_ , sweetcheeks. See, he was looking forward to a whole shitload of kink that would’ve turned Scott’s little whitebread world inside out. And I only helped with a few of them - he’s into some pretty freaky shit. He was doing pretty well getting Scott into some of it on his own, though, or at least he was until you came along and Scott decided he’d rather play Ward to your June than get off hard on watching Stiles jerk off on him. Guess it’s a good thing his second boyfriend’s turned out to be more open-minded than his first…”

“They weren’t boyfriends,” she retorted, slamming a candle down before picking up the cross from the table beside it. “Now shut up or -”

“You’ll what? We both know you aren’t going to start the exorcism yet.” The demon grinned at her, cocky and self-assured and  _wrong_  inside the skin it was wearing like a coat. The skin of her friend, who was, if Deaton and the hunters who’d tracked the demon here were right, trapped within his own mind listening to this thing try to take his life apart. “Daddy hasn’t said yes yet, has he?”

No, he hadn’t, but that wasn’t something she needed to tell the demon. But when it threw its head back and laughed, she knew that it had read her mind again. “He’s not going to figure it out, you know. None of them will. I’m in here for keeps, made myself right at home, and I like it here. The only way to get rid of me is that little pig-sticker the Winchesters carry around, and I doubt that boyfriend of Stiles’ is gonna let them use it without taking him down first.”

It was right, but she wasn’t about to admit that. “We’ll find a way,” she insisted. “And when we do, I’m going to make sure you go right back to Hell for good.”

“There you go! That’s just like something Buffy would’ve said,” the demon said, its lips curling up in an amused smirk. “Of course, she doesn’t exist, but she makes a pretty good role model anyway, doesn’t she? Enough to make stupid little girls like you think they can take me on and win.”

Allison didn’t have to guess what demons did with unprepared hunters. Even if the gleam in the black eyes hadn’t warned her, the Winchesters had. They’d both gone into great detail about what could happen to young hunters who overstepped their bounds, and it hadn’t been hard to see that they considered her just that. “Since I’m the one preparing for your exorcism and you’re in there, I’m going to say that it looks a lot like winning to me.”

It shrugged. “Appearances are deceiving, isn’t that what they always say? And I’m pretty sure I’m not the one being tortured.” It paused to consider that, then added, “Yet. If anything, I get a whole new game to play, seeing just how many secrets I can spill before you either turn me loose or kill me to shut me up.”

She set the cross down and shook her head. “Neither of those things are happening, and none of us are going to stop caring about Stiles, no matter what you say.”

“Oh, really? So I can tell you all about how Stiles and your precious straight Scott used to come home from lacrosse practice and get naked and you won’t blush the next time you look at either of them? Because I think you will.” The thing inside Stiles looked at her, dark and intent and Allison took a step back, steadying herself against the table. “Scott would lay down on the bed and Stiles would straddle him, sit on his stomach just like you do while Scott ran his hands over his body.”

A sick sort of heat slithered through her as she thought about how often she’d done that, how strong and capable Scott’s hands had seemed. Had they gotten that way learning on Stiles? The demon leaned forward just a little within its bonds. “Scott likes to watch, you know. He’d lay there and watch his best friend jerk off and it would get him off more than jerking or sucking him off would’ve.” That wide smile was too cold, too calculating, too hard to ever be Stiles’ and Allison thought she might be sick as Stiles’ voice said, “He really used to love the money shot. Come on his face and he went off like a rocket every. Single. Fucking. Time.”

“Stop,” she whispered, the word weak and faint, barely discernible over the rush of blood in her ears. This was wrong, hearing these intimate secrets that she knew Stiles would never have told her.

“Why? Are you less interested in Scott now that you know he likes to take it in the face? I thought you wanted to hear about it - the thought of come raining down on him, seeing him turn up into it… doesn’t that get your juices flowing, sweetheart?”

“Hey, Hellhound Bait! How about you try turning that shit on someone who’s been around the block a time or ten?” Relief swamped her at the gravelly demand, and without looking at the thing inside her friend, Allison turned and fled, brushing blindly past the hunter in the doorway. It might be cowardly, but she could see now why the Winchesters had insisted on staying until the demon was gone.

As it was, she didn’t know how she was going to be able to face either Scott or Stiles again. And she could only imagine how much worse it was for Derek, who had apparently been sharing his bed with a demon for months now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/post/65779330009) very, very NSFW gif


End file.
